


Johnnie Walker Blue

by blueoleandar93



Series: How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Coda, Crying, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Demisexual Castiel (Supernatural), Episode: s13e04 The Big Empty, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Late Night Conversations, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentor/Protégé, Post-Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Rock and Roll, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Slow Dancing, Spanking, Thunderstorms, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueoleandar93/pseuds/blueoleandar93
Summary: The Winchester family enjoys a night at the Crawford Hotel. In an effort to give his brother and best friend space for their budding relationship, Sam takes Jack on an impromptu trip to the bowling alley.15x13 Coda // Week 8 // #SpnStayAtHome Prompt: Hope
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691902
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	Johnnie Walker Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This earned the E. This definitely 100% EARNED the E.

Aerosmith's Toys in the Attic album bled from the record player in Dean's open hotel bedroom, echoing through the kitchen as Sam and Cas did the dishes. They stood elbow to elbow, Sam washing and Cas drying. Meanwhile, Jack was cheering Dean on as he started to beat his arcade level. Dean tapped his foot to the beat as he lead his PAC Man along the maze, avoiding the multiplying ghosts. Jack jumped, pointing, "Go! Go! Go! Watch out! Yeah!" 

Mashing on the buttons and steering the joystick, Dean let out a loud battle cry.

"I'm glad we're the only people seeing them act like idjits." Sam groaned as he scrubbed out a pot with his sleeves pushed up. He didn't want to ruin his new flannel. 

Castiel glanced back at Dean and his son yelling at a large machine together. It warmed his heart. His grace simmered under his skin like a steaming pot. Jack pushed Dean's shoulder, "You got it! You got it!"

"Watch this." Dean then started playing the game with an alarming amount of intensity. Castiel turned back to the dishes, smiling a bit as he dried the plate Sam handed him with a white dish. The angel said simply, "Let them have their fun. The road ahead is sure to be long. We don't have many moments like this."

Sam replied, "I can't help but think we don't even have this moment. Chuck's waiting just outside city lines, trapping us in Amara's Barbie dream house. All of this is literally too good to be true."

"Amara has proven to be an ally. She's keeping us safe, warm, fed, clothed." 

The Darkness had left a brand new wardrobe in everyone's hotel room. After showering off the day, the Winchesters changed into something different. Jack found an oversized green zip up onesie costume with a yellow belly, glitter cartoon scales, and a huge plush dinosaur head on the hoodie. It had yellow spikes down the back of the dino head, all the way down the very large tail that trailed on the ground behind him. When Cas asked him to take it off for dinner, Jack screamed and cried until the angel left him alone. Sam found drawers full of soft tee shirts and thick fresh new flannels. New jeans hugged his waist and actually fit without a belt. The legs fit too, a perfect length for the first time. No seams floating above his ankles or drooping over his shoes.

Dean found more or less the same on the shelves in his room. He'd cooked dinner in a pair of jeans that were absolutely criminal on him. When Dean pulled them from the shelf, he checked the tag in disbelief. He pulled out his phone and looked them up, "These jeans are six hundred American dollars, baby, what the hell?" He wore them anyway, not able to find a pair of denim on the shelf that didn't cost more than a goddamn Macintosh. 

Castiel chopped green onions in agony as Dean's perfect ass swayed in dark denim to Aero's _Sweet Emotion_ while he stirred pasta. He wore a fresh light blue Henley with a black apron tied just so at the small of his back. The music pounded through the open bedroom door, and Dean's body moved right to it while he busied himself with feeding his family. 

He was the most beautiful thing Castiel had ever seen.

The angel dried a ceramic plate diligently beside Sam, droplets of water on his clean black cashmere sweater. Under usual circumstances he'd be in his coat and suit. But, he'd swapped his clothes for a concierge uniform in the car before breaking into his hotel. 

The car was parked outside in a Chuck-level thunderstorm. To keep from succumbing to winds, lightning, and enough rain water to flood a small town, the Winchester family stayed inside Amara's protected hotel. Unfortunately, Castiel only really wore one outfit and it's in the Impala. He was doomed to walk around dressed as a bellhop until they finished waiting out the storm for the next two days. That didn't sit well with him. The jacket made him feel more like the Sam and Dean's butler instead of their fellow coparent. He'd already been called Alfred twice, which is two times too many. Castiel borrowed some of Dean's new clothes while the human took a shower. 

He still felt naked without his signature coat. The sweater had a simple rounded collar and fit him somewhat. The clothes in this room were intended for Dean. Castiel had a bit more mass on him than he did. Don't get him wrong, Dean Winchester is stocky and large, standing over six feet tall with enormous shoulders. But Cas's chest puffs out a bit where Dean's doesn't. His arms are bulky, his waist is thick and compact, his thighs were beefy, as was his perky bum. After struggling to pull four different pairs of jeans over his legs, he gave up on denim. Castiel found a pair of comfy black jogger sweats and grey cable knit socks. Yeah. The elastic fit much better, but he wasn't used to the thick socks. Or the expensive sweater. Or sweatpants in general. He's more of a business slacks guy. 

He remembered feeling nervous when the bathroom door opened and Dean reacted to seeing the angel out of his suit. Dean beamed, "Whoa. Awesome." Then he stepped into Cas's space, touching his waist and taking another long look, whistling. The hunter patted Castiel's bicep. He bit his pretty pink lip for a moment, quiet as he gripped Cas's arm and adored his form in the tight outfit. Cas asked if anything was wrong. Dean rubbed his hand into the hard muscle under the cashmere and locked eyes with him as he confessed, "You look hot in that." Castiel's chin lifted up higher after that comment, confidence flowing through him. Usually, he's indifferent to statements like this but for the first time, Dean _made_ Cas feel attractive. Desired. _Sexy_. All things he'd never really felt before. Cas could hardly believe it. It was new to him, but he doesn't think it's a bad thing. Not at all. Just different. This place has a silver lining. Whether Sam can see it or not. 

Considering they'd just been attacked last night, they're doing much better now. 

"Maybe you got a point, I don't know. I just don't want to get too swept up in it. We have priorities here." Sam passed Castiel the wet pot, "Bright and early tomorrow, we're summoning Billie. That way we can make some semblance of a plan. By the time this rain stops, we need to be ready to move."

Castiel dried the pot with his rag. "I couldn't agree more."

Sam stopped washing for a moment. He shifted his weight on his socked feet, clearing his throat. "So, uh... I'm taking Jack bowling after this. He's never played before, and I've always wanted to teach him. Seems like a good a time to."

"That sounds nice."

"Does it? Good! Then it's settled."

"Yes. Once we finish up in here, I'll get Jack back into some normal clothes. He had a meltdown when I brought it up earlier, but we came to a truce: he could only wear it in the house."

"Did you get it in writing?"

"Of course. It's on page 32 of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz in the upper right corner."

Sam sighed, "I hope he never figures out that contracts signed by a minor aren't legally binding."

Castiel agreed, "Don't we all?"

Sam chuckled, "Things have been different with him lately. But not in a negative way, it's like I remember him now. Like my son just walked back into my life. And he's a kid."

Castiel smiled. "Ever since Jack's gotten his soul back he's been very... three years old."

"Yes! And I missed that child in him, but it has it's challenges. I mean, he looks like he's in college. I forgot how waitresses used to stare when he colored with crayons or how he used to have breakdowns over too much ketchup." 

Castiel gave Sam an exhausted look. "I know. But, I'll ask Dean to pack some water and an cut an apple for him while I get him into something more responsible before the bowling game. He'll calm down eventually. When he's ready, we'll head downstairs and we'll pick a bowling lane."

"Oh, no no. Cas. There's no _we_. I'm taking Jack by myself." 

"Why can't I go?" 

"It's not that you _can't_. It's just." Sam said, picking up another dirty plate and lathering it with his soapy sponge. "You and Dean should stay up here. Me and Jack, we'll play a couple rounds. You'll hardly miss us. Give me an hour and a half... two hours maybe. I'll read him a book when we get back here to wind him down, so we don't bother you guys. He should be asleep and tucked in by 9. Probably will be dressed as a dinosaur though."

Castiel answered slowly, "...I don't mind helping you with the bowling lesson. I don't know as much about it as you, but even if I'm just watching or supporting, I can still be involved."

"Dude, you're not getting it."

"I'm not?"

Sam sighed dramatically, "I'm trying to give you and Dean space, you know? Alone time in the hotel. Without the kid."

Castiel's head tilted.

Sam sighed heavily, rolling his eyes before leaning over and whispering to the angel, "Look, I know. About you guys' relationship. And it's cool. I just want you two to be happy. It looks like you are. So, if you wanted to spend time in Dean's room tonight, I'll keep the kid out of your hair for a couple hours. You two can relax and snuggle up or do whatever it is you two want to do without any distractions or judgement. Sound good?"

Castiel blinked. "Of course. But, why do you have to take Jack out of the hotel for that to happen? Dean and I have plenty of space. We find time to spend with one another quite well, and I assure you, we don't need anything special."

Sam looked away sharply and pinched the bridge of his nose with a wet hand. "Cas, I know you feel like you guys are too close already to do things like this, but I don't think you should rule it out. Because this is special. You guys getting together is pretty huge for him. Dean's gonna act the way he acts right now, but I know the guy. In a few hours, my brother might... this is so awkward..."

"What are you trying to say, Sam?"

"I don't want to talk about this why did we get here oh god." Sam shook his head, pushing his hair back before digging into the dishes again. Castiel shuffled a few steps away from him to give the guy space. Sam took a deep breath and stated simply, "When Dean loves someone very very much, he feels compelled to express that love physically. And when he does, he and his partner make a series of loud erotic sounds that bleed through walls and make innocent bystanders resistant to therapy for years to come."

"Oh."

Sam gritted his teeth, scrubbing a plate hard. "So, I'm taking Jack bowling. And we're spending two hours and sixteen floors away from you guys with no intention to bother you when we return. Go nuts. I'm serious."

"Okay."

Sam washed the dishes with deep concentration, refusing to give Castiel eye contact. "You and Dean can enjoy your first night together without needing to... monitor your volume... or clothing..." 

"Hm."

"I am worried that you're active listening right now, but I need to be sure you understand. Because I gotta grab another beer if I have to explain all of this again."

Castiel dried the dishes, stating simply, "You're taking Jack out of the hotel room so that Dean and I can have sexual intercourse as vigorously as we wish to."

Sam braced his hands on the obsidian sink, "Fucking kill me, but yes."

Castiel patted Sam's soapy hand. "Your assistance with my new relationship is appreciated, but I'm not planning on getting intimate with Dean tonight. We just got together early this morning. I don't think he'd be comfortable if we moved that quickly."

"Oh, you'd be surprised at how quickly my brother moves." Sam said with haunted eyes.

Castiel said easily. "If Dean wanted to have sex with me, I think I would have picked up on that by now."

"No offense, but even if my brother fell into your lap and begged for you, I don't think you'd see it _._ " Sam finished washing the plate, rinsing it off. "Look, I'm just trying to tell you that tonight is all yours. Think about it. If you could do anything with the man you love right now, what would you do?"

Castiel took the plate from Sam with a bright look in his eyes. "I'd ask him on a date. Do you think he'd be interested in that? Or would he laugh?"

Sam started to smile, "Cas, are you kidding? He'd love it."

Castiel dried the plate. "He wanted to make scones to go with the ice cream in the freezer. That would be a nice date."

Sam started to frown, "Uh... is that it..."

"What? I don't think he's ready to be in public with me, and he likes scones." 

"Yeah, I know, Cas. But you don't know what he's comfortable with unless you talk it out with the guy. He likes you, he'll listen. Things have changed, maybe his opinions on your relationship have changed too." Sam patted Cas's shoulder with a wet hand. "But I can tell you right now that scones is not romantic enough, man. Dean might not love that."

"You and Jack won't be here, so I'll be holding him a lot during the baking process. That's plenty romantic."

"Try to add candles at least." Sam said. Gesturing above them, "There's aged whisky in the bar cabinet. Johnnie Walker Blue. It has a special place in his heart. Pour him some of that."

Castiel nodded, repeating the advice. "I need to bring Dean fire and Johnnie Walker Blue for extra romance."

Sam patted his back. "Yeah, now you're getting it."

* * *

Heavy bowling balls rolled and crashed down the lanes beside Sam and Jack as they played their first game. Sam went first, waddling up to the 10th lane in a pair of too tight bowling shoes. He carried the biggest ball he could find, and waved to get Jack's attention. 

"Alright, kid, you see those pins down there?"

"Yeah. There's ten." Jack said, eating chopped apple slices from a little bag as his feet swung under the chair in a pair of Air Jordans. 

"Good job, buddy."

Jack smiled, "Thank you!"

Before they went downstairs, Castiel got him dressed so that he could blend in better with the humans. The angel pulled Jack from his arcade match with Dean. He let Jack choose part of the outfit, holding up two sweaters. Jack chose a tan one with a shawl collar. Then Cas tossed him a pair of jeans and sneakers. Jack started crying because he didn't want to be out of the dinosaur suit, but Cas comforted him and rubbed his back and told him Dean was cutting an apple for him. 

"You're gonna take your ball, and roll it down to knock over as many pins as you can." Sam lifted the ball up to his chest as he approached the lane. "Like this." Sam ducked down a bit, pulled back his arm, and tossed the ball forward while following the motion through. The ball raced down the lane and knocked the pins out. They danced in the lane for a moment before falling and getting swept away by a large metal bar. He got them all.

Jack munched on an apple slice. "That was sick, dude."

"Right?" Sam jogged over to Jack, giving the kid a high five. The little bowling ball machine made a little clunking noise and Sam's ball came right back up beside the boy. Jack jumped. He pointed to Sam's ball and then pointed to where the pins were knocked down. But when he looked, ten pins were set right back up as if they'd never fallen. 

He gazed up at Sam in wonder. "Is this place magic?"

Sam patted the kid's shoulder, "No. It's built on engineering and physics. But sometimes that can look like magic, yeah. Science the closest thing humans have to it. It's like casting a spell with numbers and shapes and theories until this...." Sam picked up his ball, "Magically transports itself from one side of the room to the next without anyone having to lift a finger."

"That's so cool."

"Wanna try?"

"Yeah!"

"Gotta pick out a ball."

"I'm taking the magic one!" Jack grabbed Sam's ball from him. Putting the bag of apple slices on the counter, Jack jumped up, racing over to the lane to throw it at the pins.

Sam called, "The ball isn't the magic part!"

Jack looked over at Sam, head tilted like Castiel's was earlier today. He asked. "Is the floor magic?" Jack looked down at his bowling shoes, and tapped the floor with his toes. Then he gasped. "That's how it picked up the pins. Is that why we have to wear special shoes? So the magic stays in the floor and we don't walk the magic outside?"

_Fuck it,_ Sam thought. He answered out loud, "Wow, Jack. How did you figure it out?"

"Cuz, I'm smart." Jack grinned, carrying Sam's huge bowling ball over to the lane in his little arms.

"Damn right you are. You're a genius."

As soon as the kid turned his back, Sam pulled out his phone to text his brother about the ridiculousness of the current situation. Jack is not only about to bowl for the first time with a ball way too big for him, but the nephil is 100% convinced that the floor is magic. Then he remembered why they were bowling in the first place. 

Sam shuddered and switched to the camera app instead. Better not interrupt them. He doesn't want to think about what his brother and best friend are getting up to upstairs. Dean was feeling a mix of emotions this morning. He just had a huge romantic moment with the love of his life. Right after, he was stuck in a car with his family and overwhelmed with a case. That wasn't fair for Dean and Cas. They deserved time alone together. Even if they're not having sex. 

Suprrssing a gag, Sam made a gross face. He really hopes they're not having sex. But, they might be. They really, truly might be. Oh, God. It's setting in now. It's all becoming real. His best friend Castiel, Mr. Respectfully Chaste Heavenly Angel, is going to fuck _Dean._ Dean. The guy who has enjoyed multiple threesomes, checked off every kinky experience in the book, and brazenly alphabetizes his pornography. Cas will be eaten alive. And Sam will have to give both of them eye contact tomorrow.

The hunter waved to Jack with his phone out. "I'm gonna get this on video for your dads! They're going to want to see this. Because they're busy... uh, _cleaning_."

Jack called out. "I don't think they're cleaning."

"Well, I'm a grown up and I said they were, so that's what they're doing." Pulling up the video app, Sam lifted the phone to catch his baby's first bowl. 

Jack shifted the big bowling ball in his arms. "I don't believe you..."

Sam glared.

"What? I'm three, not an idiot." Jack looked back with a stern stare, "Something's different today. I feel like you guys are keeping stuff from me again." Jack had been personalizing this all day and it was written all over his face as he hugged the big ball to his chest, confessing. "I don't like that."

Sam let out a sigh, camera app closing as he dropped the phone in his lap. "Jack... whatever is going on is good. Trust me. Our family will get stronger because of this. But, it's just their business right now. They haven't told anyone and I don't know if that's something they want to do sooner or later. What I do know is that I love them. And so do you. So, we're going to give them space they need to talk for a little while and figure out what they want to do next. Then, when they're ready, they'll come to us. And we'll do something special to celebrate them. We'll show them we accept them. Is that understood?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, Dad."

Sam smiled softly, "Good."

Jack mumbled something, shifting the bowling ball in his arms.

Sam asked, "What was that, Jack?"

Jack sighed loudly. "Am I getting a PS4?"

"You absolutely did not hear this from me." Sam said sternly. Jack gave him a hopeful look back, and Sam's hard exterior cracked. "But, yes."

Jack threw the bowling ball into the gutter and ran over to Sam, while laughing joyously. He tackled Sam with a hug and grinned, "Dean and Cas?! I knew it! You tried to get out of the bet before we left the house, I can't believe you!"

Sam patted his back, laughing hard. "We were right though. Predicted it."

Jack rested his head on Sam's shoulder. "My dads are together. I have the coolest room in the hotel. And I'm getting the Spiderman game... this is the best day ever."

* * *

Dean placed the needle on an old record from 1968, Wheatfield Soul by The Guess Who, as Cas walked back into his hotel room. Sam and Jack left for the bowling alley a few moments ago. The angel heard the thump of Jack's sneakers drag on the burgundy hall carpet when he closed the door behind them. The toddler practically jumped behind Sam all the way the the elevator. Jack was excited to learn how to bowl. 

The first notes of _These Eyes_ crackled out as the needle scratched out a steady 60's bass. Cas closed the double doors behind Dean's bedroom, carrying two tumblers with a fifth of whiskey in each. The hunter gave Castiel a look of confusion as he handed him a glass. He took a sniff and a small sip, eyes widening. "Holy shit. Is this Blue label Johnnie Walker? Melted butter isn't even this smooth."

Castiel smiled fondly as he human enjoyed another sip, "Sam and I found a cabinet."

Dean chuckled, "This entire hotel suite is like one giant Room of Requirement." As Cas tilted his head, Dean added, "Don't ask me what that is cuz I'll have to explain how I know."

Castiel blinked. 

The human confessed. "It's featured in a kids book. Harry Potter. I picked up the box set for Jack's 4th birthday and I flipped through it again. You know, just to keep sharp in case he asks me anything or... wants to go on a trip to that theme park they made."

Castiel gave Dean a knowing look.

He blushed, "What?"

"Our son's birthday is in ten months. You bought it for you." Castiel took a sip, mulling over the taste.

Dean smirked, "I'll give it to him eventually."

"Mmhm."

Dean walked into Castiel's space, clinking their glasses. "What? I'm a good boy. I promise."

"No, you're a very bad boy, Dean. Always have been." 

Dean winked over his sip of Johnnie Walker Blue. "Always will be."

Castiel picked up the remote, turning on the fireplace. Right below the mounted TV a long strip of fire roared to life, safe and supported by the wall. He closed his eyes as Dean leaned in to kiss his jaw and neck, setting down the remote. His lips were soft. Dean scattered warm, gentle kisses along the sensitive skin. The angel hummed, feeling his throat move under Dean's lips. Dean kissed him again and again.

"I, um... I wanted to ask you something, Dean."

Dean's free hand tugged Cas in closer by his waist, "Yeah, baby?"

"Would you like to go on a date?" Castiel asked him, "Someday? With me?"

Dean stopped kissing his neck. He looked up at Cas in disbelief. "You wanna take _me_ out."

"Desperately." Castiel confessed.

Dean started to smile, the sun rising in his face while it rained outside. "Are you sure, Cas? I'm kinda rough around the edges. Might stick out."

Castiel admitted fondly in Dean's arms. "Me too. I'm not sure if you're aware, but I'm not from this planet."

"Okay. Fine. I'll go." Dean poked Cas's black cashmere sweater. "But, I get to pick the outfit. Because this looks really good."

Castiel tilted his head, "You like the sweater?"

Dean ran his hand up the angel's firm chest, eyes a little hazy as he took in the look. "If you dressed like this every day, I'd never stop kissing you."

Castiel's eyes widened. He glanced down at the shirt, and looked up at Dean, promising. "I can get more sweaters."

Dean laughed, "You don't have to."

"But, I don't want you to stop kissing me."

"Then, I won't."

The record played on in the background as Dean stared into his angel's eyes. They stood in each other's arms, looking only at each other. Dean knocked back his glass of whiskey. He set Cas's on the bedside table and turned back to the angel, grabbing him by his elbow. Dean tugged Cas in. He wrapped his arms around his shoulders, fingers playing in Cas's dark curls as the angel took his waist. Dean said softly, "May I have this dance?"

Castiel looked at his socked feet. "I won't be very good."

Dean shrugged, "So?"

"Don't laugh at me."

"I won't, baby."

"I'm serious. I'll be shattered."

Dean started to laugh. He couldn't help it. It bubbled up from his chest and spilled out as he watched the angel do a tentative dance move. His arms flapped out for a second and he did a snake like wiggle with his shoulders. Dean was about to cry. His hand was pressed firmly against his mouth as he tried to keep the laughter in.

"Dean!"

"I'm sorry!"

These Eyes by The Guess Who continued to jam out a pleasant 60's baseline as Cas started move his shoulder awkwardly. Dean began to chuckle again, "Slowly, slowly. To the beat. Please."

Castiel sighed, "I've never had to find a _beat_ in my life. I have no idea where to look."

"You're so cute."

"You have to show me." 

Dean leaned over to the record, adjusting it so that the song started over. "I'd love to. It's easy. You're going to hear the piano and bass first. But what signals you to move is the drums. Find the drums. That's your anchor."

Castiel nodded.

Dean asked, "Can you take my waist?"

Cas settled his hands on Dean's hips again. The hunter went around his shoulders, "We move side to side, and just sway into it. The drum hits eight times, so we sway every other hit. One two three four. One two three four." They swayed. Cas followed Dean's feet, watching his every step as he peered at the human's socks. Dean slid his arm from behind Cas's neck. He ran his thumb across his chin, lifting it up until Cas's blue eyes were gazing back at his. Dean said softly, "Don't be nervous. You're doing great."

Derek Sharp started to sing.

_These eyes._

_Cry every night._

_For you._

_These arms._

_Long to hold you._

_Again._

They swayed back and forth like wind through a blade of grass, natural and with each other. Castiel could feel Dean's heart beat from the wrists resting on the back of his neck. He's sure one to talk about nervousness. They shuffled closer. The quiet between them settled down around the room, wrapping them in the music. 

Rain poured outside the floor to ceiling window, lightning brightening the room up in quick flashes of light. Dean couldn't explain how he felt to be finally dancing with his angel. The words didn't exist. It was like a peach pit of emotion was lodged in his throat with no way out. Instead of choking on it, Dean kissed the angel deeply. Because he could. Cas kissed him back, feeling hot under his skin as things quickly got heavy between them. They stepped closer still, wrapping up in each other. Castiel slipped his hands down Dean's waist and touched his ass shyly.

Dean laughed, "You like doing that, huh?"

Castiel nodded, leaning in and kissed him again. "Yes. I don't forsee it getting boring."

Dean blushed a deep red in his cheeks, neck, and ears, "Well, you know. That's not a problem. Have at it."

Castiel gave Dean a pleading look, "Are you sure?"

"I have a thing for strong men with deep voices and healing hands." Dean let out a simmering sigh of arousal. "Grab whatever you want. Whenever you want. As hard as you want."

Castiel asked, "You're joking?"

"I'm not. If you want to touch me, do it. Just be cool about it." Dean stated sharply. "But, if you tell _anybody_ I like you grabbing my ass, we will _argue_. Hard."

With a soft smile, Castiel squeezed a butt cheek. "As long as we make up."

"Oh, we'll make up alright." Dean winked, leaning in to press a soft kiss for Cas's lips. "So, about this date?"

"Yes, Dean."

Dean stalled for a moment, "What do you wanna... do?"

Castiel rubbed his human's lower back. "I've been thinking it over. And, I've decided that as soon as this Chuck mess is over and we're back in Kansas, I'm taking you to dinner. You know that French place in the city? We always drive past it on our way to the interstate and I see you looking at it. I want us to go. And I want to hold your hand the whole night."

Dean held Cas's face with soft hands, "Cas..."

Castiel added, "Maybe we could take a drive after, find a quiet place to sit. We could talk there. Enjoy each other's company."

Dean startled, entertained but red faced. "Wow. I, um... I would love to try that French spot with you, baby. It looks so fancy in there. I've always wanted to go. But I didn't want to go alone."

"Good, then it's settled. We'll go there together."

"I know a nice place we can park the car. There's this lake just inside a forest, it's pretty quiet. Is that cool?"

"Are there a lot of trees around?"

Dean started to laugh, "Why? You trying to make out in the backseat?"

"Yes."

"Awesome. Just checking."

Castiel stared into his eyes. There was so much love looking back at Dean, he could hardly take it. It's like Cas wanted to look at him like this the entire time. But there was a whole part of who Cas is that he was holding back. The part that wants so badly to belong to a human and mate with it for life. His blue eyes were large and unfocused, pretty and misted over with a touch of sadness.

Dean felt the question pour out of him, "What's wrong?" The angel's chest heaved with increased breath. He's stressed out still, somehow. Dean took his face in his hands, "Hey. Hey, baby, is something going on?"

"I'm sorry..." Castiel looked down at their feet, refusing to meet Dean's eyes anymore. "I just. I might be a little distant sometimes."

"Yeah, I know. That's kind of who you are."

Castiel said firmly, "No, this is different. Due to recent circumstances, I have to be a bit sad to survive. But, I will do anything to stay here. Especially now that I have a chance at a life with you. And our son. I won't give that up. I can't."

"Cas, you're scaring me."

The angel took Dean's hand, leading him to the big bed in the center of the room. Black silk sheets, thick comforters, puffy pillows looked safe and warm. The angel sat him down on the edge of the bed. Instead of sitting beside him, Castiel knelt at Dean's feet. A knee hit the floor before Dean and he gazed up at the hunter, keeping his hand held. "I have to tell you something."

Dean stared down at him in confusion. "Okay."

"I made a terrible decision. But, it was for Jack."

"Castiel." Dean stated warily. "What's wrong? What did you do?"

"I... I made a deal. But, Dean, listen..." Castiel started to explain. Words were leaving his lips and he was making these painful expressions, but Dean couldn't hear anything anymore. He stared back at the angel in silence as Cas confessed to him. Dean felt like he'd just been shot. He didn't know he was crying until Cas was too. The angel's thumbs wiped tears from Dean's face, his healing hands leaving his skin dry. The tears in his eyes kept replacing themselves, multiplying, falling, mimicking the rain on the window glass. Cas couldn't wipe them all away. 

A teardrop fell into his jeans, the heat and warmth hitting his leg. He blinked slowly, wetness sticking to his lashes as he said thickly, "Wait, wait. Cas. You did... you made... how... how long do you have? When... when will you..."

"Not long now." Castiel said regrettably, holding Dean's hand to his forehead. "But, I'm doing what I can to stretch it out. I mean it, Dean. I don't want to leave you. I don't want to leave my family. You need me."

Dean nodded hard, tears falling as he wept.

"I'm going to be here for you, I swear it. I don't want you to have to burn me again. I know that was hard on you."

"Hard on me?! You have no idea." Dean pushed at Cas's chest sharply as he cried out. "I've never felt so much grief in my life, Cas. Watching you die like that almost killed me. I don't wanna fucking do it again."

Castiel shook his head, staring up at Dean with fear, "Dean. I don't want that for you."

Dean stared back at Cas with murder in his wet eyes. "Then I have to kill it."

"Dean."

Dean barked, "What claimed you?"

"The Empty." Castiel answered, "When Jack died the first time, we worked with Lily to bring him back. When I went to find him, I hit a snag."

Dean scoffed, "A snag? What kind of snag? I thought Jack was in Heaven."

"He was. But since Jack is half-celestial and the ward of the angel who woke it, the Empty wanted his soul. If the Empty claimed him, we wouldn't have been able to save Jack with Lily Sunder. So, I gave it what it truly wanted. Me." Castiel sighed.

Dean complained, "Okay. Yeah, that sounds exactly like something you would do."

Castiel glared at Dean.

"But what about you being sad to survive? What's that about?"

"Unlike most deals, mine didn't come with an expiration date. The Empty said the only life it wanted me to have was a terrible one. The Empty wanted me to live in fear of it every day. And the moment I allowed myself to be happy and forgot about my deal, it would come for me."

Dean breathed, "Fuck, man."

"I know."

"Cas, I'm glad you told me." Dean gripped his shoulder, looking into his eyes, "Because this isn't a death sentence."

Castiel blinked. "How?"

"I don't know how long it's been since the Empty was awake, but it made the deal all wrong. Cosmic deals have rules, laws. Your deal has no expiration date, there are open ended terms, you didn't sign anything or give it a sacrificial offering of blood, grace, or sexual intimacy to tie you to your agreement. You just took its word?"

"Yes, Dean. It's the Empty."

"Empty or not, it's in breach of contract. Jack technically died again after the deal was made, and he stayed in the Empty instead of Heaven. His death caused the exact trauma your deal was created to avoid. And when the Empty kept him from us, it fucked up, Cas. We lost our son to him, but you held up your end." Dean wiped his face as he collected himself from the emotional shock. "You can argue for your freedom."

"What do you mean?"

"Crowley taught me a thing or two about deals when I was a demon. He was trying to get me ready for the throne. Every day, he'd slip me a fact about the court system, laws, weapons, crossroads, spiritual transactions, you name it. Crowley had this saying: you get more when you phrase it properly. As an equal party in this deal, you have rights to whatever you want as long as long as it matches the details of your agreement. Cosmic law isn't about power, it's about about proving you followed the rules and took as much as you possibly could. That's why I was so pissed when you killed Billie after she helped get us out of prison. She could have taken either one of us for breaking the blood pact, but she became Death and saw the bigger picture." Dean said, leaning into the angel. "Now, Crowley was a piece of work, but he knew a Hell of a lot about bargaining. I learned from the best."

Castiel blinked. "Are you some sort of... primordial lawyer?"

"No. It's not like I took a bar exam, but who ever said angels can't seek council? We both have enough experience fighting for our lives here. So, let's fight. Technically the Empty is on our side against Chuck. Maybe it'll listen if we want to have a chat."

"The Empty made it clear to me that it works with Death, not us."

"Then let's call our heavy hitter. What about Amara? She seemed excited to reconnect with it." Dean scooted closer, eyes wide. "Let's invite her tomorrow when we summon Billie. Maybe we can convince them both to go to bat for you." Dean pointed, "Those two might be able to dissolve your deal without breaking a sweat. And if you need a mouthy human with an attitude problem to fight for your freedom, I will. Always."

Castiel stared deeply back at Dean.

Dean leaned in and pleaded. "I want you to have hope, Cas. That's all I want. Goddamn it, I'm gonna give it to you." 

Castiel jumped up at lightning speed, tackling Dean to the bed in a rough hug. He held the human to his thick chest, squeezing him as he thanked him over and over. 

"Oxygen! Cas! Superstrength!" Dean gasped out, lungs constricted by the hug. He wrapped his arms around the angel's back, gripping the sweater as they held each other. The angel loosened up eventually. "Sorry, Dean."

Dean shrugged, smirking, "Don't be sorry. I'm kinda turned on." 

Castiel placed a soft kiss to Dean's lips. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You have air lifted my ass back to safety more times than I can count." Dean said, head against silk sheets with a very heavy very emotional Castiel on top of him, "Let me do this. Let me protect you, angel."

Castiel smiled, "Okay."

* * *

Sam and Jack tiptoed back in the hotel suite three hours later. They closed the door quietly. Jack whispered to Sam, "Can I run in Dean's room and say goodnight?"

"Absolutely not!" Sam took him by the back of his sweater, steering the boy away from the kitchen. They rushed past the living room couch and little arcade games toward the long black stairs that let up to their rooms. "We're gonna wait for them to come out when they're ready."

Jack asked, "Why?"

Sam froze by the stairs, eyes large as he searched for an answer. "Um...uh..."

Castiel walked out of Dean's bedroom in the same sweater and pants he wore to dinner. Nothing looked out of place, but his hair was a bit messier. He closed the door behind him and went to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water from the sink, "Hello, Sam. Jack."

Jack jogged into the kitchen, giving Cas a hug. "We played bowling and Sam taught me how to make a strike!"

Cas patted Jack's hair, "Good. Sounds like you had fun."

Sam made a pleading face from the stairs. "We're not interrupting anything, are we?"

Castiel said, "No."

"Goodnight, Dad." Jack buried his face in Cas's sweater. He picked his face up from his father's chest. The nephil sensed the dried tears on the cashmere. Jack asked worriedly. "...was Dean crying?"

Castiel told the boy, "Yes. But everything is okay. He's resting now. We had a bit of whiskey before he fell asleep, so he'll need this water in the morning. Why don't you go on up to bed, son? It's getting late."

Jack nodded firmly, "Okay. Can you tell Dean I said goodnight when you see him?"

"Of course, darling." Castiel kissed his forehead, gesturing to Sam by the stairs, "Sleep tight."

Jack ran back across the kitchen and living room and up the stairs, giggling, "I wanna be a dinosaur again!"

Sam sighed, looking up at the stairs as the nephil sped off, "Jesus."

Castiel lifted the water glass, "Thank you for tonight, Sam."

"My pleasure." As soon as Jack cleared the stairs, Sam whispered, "Is Dean okay? No hard feelings, but if you're making my brother cry you know I have to kill you, right?"

"Yes. He cried briefly during a difficult conversation. I assure you, he's alright. I soothed him, and we spent the rest of the evening laying together and being close."

"Oh."

"Dean is such a passionate man. Especially in bed. It takes some getting used to, but we'll find our rhythm soon enough."

Sam wiggled his eyebrows, "So..."

"So, what?"

"You guys fuck?"

"Sam!" Castiel startled.

"What? We're adults. Did you?" Sam chuckled.

"No."

"Oh."

"We listened to music and talked. Then we watched a Western film while drinking whiskey and he passed out after the first few scenes, so I turned it off."

Sam shrugged, "I wish that surprised me."

"Well, before we part ways, I just wanted to tell you something, Sam." Castiel said softly, holding the glass of water in the kitchen. "I love your brother. More than anything. Thank you. For giving us your blessing. I'll do right by him and our family, Sam. I promise you."

Sam smiled back at his best friend. "I know."

* * *

Dean shifted awake, the fire was still burning in the hearth. The window curtain was open, rain still falling from the dark, cloudy sky. Thunder clapped hard as the rain tapped on the glass. These silk sheets were warm and luxurious. Dean loved them. 

He stretched a bit, yawning as the angel spooning him from behind kissed Dean's hair. Castiel kept him safe and snuggled in, holding him tight with those strong arms. Dean said into the pillow, "Mmm. Time is it?"

Castiel murmured quietly, "A little past two."

Dean closed his eyes, snuggling back into the angel. "So cozy."

Castiel's chest rumbled against Dean's back. "I'm glad you're comfortable."

Dean shifted back onto Castiel. The human was warm and soft to the angel, but he was hard in some places. He fell asleep in his jeans and felt a bit stiff. Dean shimmied a bit, complaining as he pulled them off under the covers. He tossed them onto the floor. "Hate these stupid pants." Then he laid back down. Castiel pulled him in close again, wrapping his arms around his chest. Dean smiled, "Now, I'm comfortable."

The rain poured outside, fire lighting up the road with a warm orange light. Cas nuzzled his nose into Dean's neck, kissing him right there. "Goodnight, Dean."

Dean lifted his neck, giving Castiel more space to work with, "I don't know if I'm still sleepy."

"Oh?" Castiel said as the human stretched again, his body pressed against every inch of him. Dean yawned, the seat of his boxers rubbing against the front of Cas's sweatpants. He felt very different without jeans on. Much softer, warmer. Cas could feel the plush give of Dean's perky ass through his pants. The angel pulled Dean in closer, shifting his hands against his chest as they tried to get comfortable in bed together. Castiel's breath was quickening as they touched. Dean's hand reached back and he tangled his fingers in Cas's hair.

The human let out this deep moan as Castiel smoothed his hands over his chest, soothing the soft skin from over his clothes. Dean kept pressing back on Cas, each slow casual shift landing him in Castiel's lap. Castiel asked, "What are we doing?"

"Nothing. Just relaxing." Dean said, still shifting and rubbing against Cas's pants as they moved together. Cas kissed his neck again, stubble brushing Dean's skin. Dean's breath caught in his throat as the angel's large hand wandered up his shirt. His fingers sailed up past his belly and ribs and nipples. Dean panted in his arms. Castiel whispered against his neck, kissing him warmly, "I dont think you're being honest with me, Dean."

Dean moaned. "Are you gonna punish me for it?"

Castiel pushed Dean's shoulders down, climbing over his waist and straddling him. Their hips brushed together and he felt how aroused the human already was. Castiel said easily, "Do you want to have sex with me tonight?"

Dean cringed, closing his eyes and breathing out, "Well... yeah. But we don't have to. I know you don't do this a lot. Shit, I'm going too fast, aren't I?"

"No, Dean, you're not. I'm not judging you. You know that you're beautiful to me. You know, I'm open to trying anything."

Dean sighed, "I know, it's just... sex with you is very hard to talk about."

"Why?"

"Cas, I really like you. Whenever I see you, sex crosses my mind and now that we're together like this, I'm thinking about it constantly. Fuck, I'm even dreaming about it. But, you're not really a sexual guy. I don't ever want you to feel pressured by me." Dean said sincerely, as he tried to explain. "I really... it would kill me if you did something you weren't comfortable with just because you like me. I'm serious. I mean, throw me off of you whenever, and I'll listen."

Castiel tapped his forehead against Dean's for a moment. "I'm not feeling pressured, Dean."

Dean let out a large breath, shoulders falling as they lost tension. "That's such a relief. I could have sworn you didn't want anything to do with sex until maybe this morning. So, I'm still a little tense."

Castiel answered, "I think of sex quite differently than you do, but that's not necessarily a bad thing. We just have to communicate more."

"Okay." Dean started to smile, curious. "Well, what do you think... of sex?"

Castiel shrugged, "It's fine."

"Fine?"

"The sexual situations I've had in the past have been suboptimal. I felt like I was doing it because... I should. Not because I desired sex or cared for them. My body felt nice at times, but I was ultimately detached from it. Sex is confusing. I had to do a lot of guessing. I didn't like that much. I wasn't raised with this around me. I've seen it, I understand why it exists. But suddenly having a human body after being alive for thousands of years is jarring. Sex is something I experience in a way that you won't understand, and I cannot possibly explain it." Castiel said honestly, "I don't think I'll ever be fully connected to it. And Chuck was right. Human sexuality wasn't made for me to enjoy."

Dean nodded, taking it in, "Oh. Okay. I can work with that too. I'm real satisfied with our sensual relationship so far. We can keep it there."

"No, Dean. I have... curiosities. Thoughts. Fantasies. My sexuality is in here somewhere, and you have a key to it. When I see you, something inside me stirs up. When I kiss you..." Castiel sat up on Dean's lap, running an angelic hand along his chest. "I have things I want to try. I can't imagine ruling everything out the way I would with anyone else."

Dean gazed up at him. "Me?"

Castiel brushed their noses lightly as he finished his statement, "Yes. You, Dean. You're attentive. You're kind. You're open minded and knowledgeable. And I know that you really, truly understand what sex is supposed to be. We love each other. We trust each other. We can tell each other anything. Our chemistry is so vibrant. I just feel like it would... go very well and we would enjoy ourselves."

Dean leaned in, hands at Cas's face as he kissed him. "Mmm, we would. I'd make sure of it."

"And I like that about you because I have no idea--" Castiel was interrupted by another kiss, "--what I'm doing."

"I'll teach you anything you want to know."

"You will?" Castiel asked.

Dean grinned, pushing Cas boyishly. "Hell yeah. There's really only two rules: foreplay and enthusiastic consent. If we're not having foreplay, we're not having sex. If both of us aren't horned up and want to do it, we're not having sex. Our minds have to be into it, our bodies have to be ready for it." Dean tugged the angel down and kissed his lips, "So, we start by touching for a bit. Testing the waters." Castiel kissed him back. Dean smiled, "We explore each other and we relax into each other. We breathe into each other and focus on what we feel." Castiel ran his hands softly up Dean's chest, kissing him once more. Dean added, "Now, if you wanna take something off, you can. If you don't, that's cool too. We just have to feed off of each other's energy. When we start to get aroused from all the angel-on-human action, we can focus on those spots a bit more. If you want to go that far."

Castiel looked a bit lost, "I'm not sure how far is far enough."

Dean smiled, "That's the best thing about sex. If you follow those two rules, there's no wrong way to fuck. We don't even have to cum. Even if you get bored after twenty minutes of it and I go to the kitchen to make a sandwich, it doesn't matter, it's still sex. We do what we want with the goal of being intimate and you're done with it when when you're done with it. We communicate. Talk. And you can just put my hand somewhere if you want it there. Push me a little, get rough, get greedy. I can handle it. If you want me to do something, just ask. And if I want something, I'll ask. This making sense?"

"Yeah." Castiel kissed at Dean's neck again, getting a bit more comfortable touching him now that he knows he's not going to mess it up with Dean. The human tugged at his hair and Castiel growled, a deep rumbling thing in his throat.

"Good. Real good. I like to hear that." The human grabbed him back enthusiastically, pressing up against him. They moved together against the sound of the rain. Dean scratched at Cas's back as the angel got a bit rougher at the human's request. What he really wanted to do was bite where he was kissing, grip where he was caressing, thrust where he was brushing. But he remembered what Dean said about foreplay. His mind has to be into it. His body has to be ready for it. 

Castiel sat up again and looked down at Dean's body. The human was laid out for him like a feast. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he'd be in bed with Dean Winchester like this. A month ago, they could barely look at one another. And now? The angel's eyes darkened as he stared. Lightening flashed as it rained outside the window. Castiel pushed up Dean's cotton shirt, the outline of his large broken wings appeared in a shadow on the wall when the thunder clapped. Dean gazed up at him in wonder as Castiel dipped down to kiss the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. Cas worshipped the human body underneath him. With every kiss, he tried to press in more and more love.

There was so much human to kiss. Dean was big and stocky, full of hot muscle and decadent soft sections. Cataloging every inch with his lips and scruff and hands, Castiel kissed his way along a detailed path. Everywhere he could reach, he wanted to taste it all. The angel crawled down, pressing kisses to Dean's belly and hips. When he ran out of space, Castiel glanced up at Dean as his lips traveled to the the waistband of Dean's new black boxers. 

The human couldn't do much teaching in his state. Dean's head was tilted back, eyes shut, chest heaving. There was this shaking energy within him, like an earthquake was moments away from rumbling through the land. Castiel ran his large land over Dean's hard cock, and the man shook under him. The angel suddenly felt very aware of his own arousal, pressing into the mattress in his sweats. Cas did what he would want Dean to do in this situation. He started to rub as gently as he could over the cloth of the hunter's boxers, pressing in his palm against the hard part and wrapping his fingers around it. Dean panted loudly before he moaned out Castiel's full name, pulling the angel up quickly. 

Dean pushed Cas down to the bed. Sitting up, Dean pulled his own Henley over his head and tossed it. He pounced on the angel, ravishing him with kiss after kiss. He pulled Cas by the face. Castiel kissed him back, hands on Dean's bare hips. He ran them up his beautiful back, feeling all of that human warmth and love under his palms. They rolled a bit. Back and forth, rocking and kissing. Cas rolled Dean over, smiling to himself as he landed on top of him again. Their legs tangled as they rolled, and Dean's thigh felt so good between his that Castiel asked his first question, "Would you be comfortable if I took your underwear off?"

Dean breathed heavily, pushing Cas's cashmere sweater around his chest. "Yeah. But could you..."

"This?" Castiel gestured to his sweater.

Dean nodded with heavily lidded eyes, hips humping idly against his angel's thick thigh. "G-get rid of... yeah..."

Castiel reached behind his head and pulled the sweater over his dark curls, placing it on the bed beside them. Dean let out a long, deep breath. He patted and smoothed and squeezed at Cas's arms. His hands felt so warm and safe on Cas's skin. Castiel closed his eyes as Dean felt him, surrendering to the emotions inside of him. No words seemed to be coming out of the man. He moved onto Castiel's chest, leaning up to kiss the freckle beside one of his nipples. He was excruciatingly gentle. Dean's lips trailed up his neck. He wrapped his arms around his angel's shoulders kissing him soundly on the lips. Dean looked at his chest again, hips picking up a pace on his thigh. He panted out, "You're... whoa... mmm... hot angel... so hot..."

"Thank you. You're quite handsome as well." 

"How... are you... _this fucking eloquent_?" Dean moaned out, grabbing at Cas's biceps.

The angel kissed him back, holding the human still with his strong hands on his jaw. Then he pushed Dean down with a strong hand on his chest. He said sternly. "Would you rather I ask for what I want?"

Dean nodded quickly, "Yes! Yes."

Castiel ran his fingertips down Dean's chest and hips, settling on his waistband, tucking his fingers underneath it. He said deeply. " _I want_ you let me take these off of you." 

"Yes." Dean said, leaning back. He watched as the angel laid down in front of his open legs. Castiel was zeroed in, focused on nothing but the expensive designer boxers on Dean's hips. The final piece of clothing. It stared at it as if it were precious, curved and pointed and tight in the center. Cas's thumbs brushed the simple waistband, feeling the difference between the soft skin of Dean's hips and the warm cloth over it. He looked up at Dean again who was in turn watching him for his next move. So, Castiel kept looking. He let go of all his deep thoughts. He knew he was safe, free from judgement. Castiel's mouth opened and he ducked his head down. 

Licking a firm line in the fabric over Dean's cock, Cas closed his eyes. He breathed deeply and did it again. His tongue wetted the cloth sucking on it, but he didn't care. _He didn't care_. That feeling hit him, bubbling deep and hot in his belly. He knew exactly what he wanted to do. No guesswork needed. Castiel pulled, the fabric of Dean's boxers peeling back and revealing his lover's body. Cas shuffled back, pulling them off of Dean's legs and pitching them at the window, racing back. He dove in quickly, licking Dean's cock into his mouth with no warning. Dean grabbed Cas by the hair, shaking out a surprised moan.

The angel lacked finesse, but picked up on things quickly. Dean gave occasional instructions as he went. "Slower", "Deeper", "Harder". Cas listened to them all, arms folded over Dean's hips as he sucked merrily. Cas reached down to his sweatpants and pushed his hand inside. He breathed out his relief, a growl of arousal bursting from his throat while he pleasured his lover. Cas looked up at the quivering hunter. Dean was a mess, his chest was red and panting, fingers buried in Cas's hair, back arching into his angel. That was exactly what he wanted to see. Castiel could easily get off watching that. Cas's hand picked up the pace in his sweatpants as he gave Dean head with the intention of sucking that human into a coma. He wanted to make that man lose his mind. Dean can shake harder, he can sweat more. Castiel isn't done with him. 

The heat of it all over took him. Castiel grabbed at Dean's ass, pulling him up and slapping him on the ass like the Pizza Man did to the Babysitter.

Dean let out one of those moans Sam warned him about, body going tight under Cas's hands and then immediately relaxing. Dean gasped, "Holy shit, Cas, you spanked me!" 

"Did you like that?" Castiel asked, voice rougher and deeper than either of them have ever heard it. "You wanted me to punish you earlier. Like the Pizza Man."

"Full disclosure?" Dean panted out.

"Of course." 

"Fuck, I didn't want to tell you this so quick... didn't wanna freak you out." Dean worried, eyes still shut as he breathed out heavily. "Maybe we should keep it chill tonight."

Castiel's sexual energy poured from him as he shook his head, keeping his eyes locked on Dean's face. "I don't want to 'chill'. I want _you_."

"Okay. Well." Dean opened his eyes, looking down at Castiel's trusting him. He let out a wary breath. "I might be... the slightest bit... submissive in bed."

Castiel moaned deeply, feeling that heat flare up inside of him as he imagined what that might be like. A red faced, bashful, begging, well-spanked Dean trusting Cas enough to restrain him is absolutely mouth watering. Cas nodded at Dean's words. His hand kept going in his sweatpants as he panted out, "Mmm. Tell me everything about that."

Dean watched Cas's hand in his pants, biting his lip as his eyes glazed over a bit more. "While you were sucking me off, were you--"

Castiel nodded, "Yes."

Dean's fingers slipped back into Castiel's hair. He tilted his head back and breathed hard. Then he looked back up and confessed to his angel, "I like it when my partner is rougher with me. Maybe it's cuz I fight so much, I don't know. But when I'm in bed, I like a bruise or two. So, if you scratched me... or slapped me... or even if..." Dean took the hand Cas had on his ass and moved it up his chest. Castiel watched as Dean placed his palm against his human throat.

Castiel pulled his hand from Dean's neck as if it was burnt. He doesn't want to choke him. At all. Ever. He's too delicate. Too human and fragile. If Cas loses control for even a moment... absolutely not. He won't risk it.

Dean closed his eyes in disappointment, "I fucked it up. I knew I would--"

"No, you didn't." Cas promised, "I'm okay with the other two. But, I'm too strong to be playing with your neck like that. I don't want to accidentally kill you."

Dean raised his palms up in defense, "That's understandable."

Castiel lifted Dean with one arm, freeing his hand from his pants and slapping him on the ass with the other. His fingers dug in hard to the soft flesh, and he slapped it again. Castiel's grace buzzed under his skin as he spanked his human lover. He gets why people like doing that. It's flirty, it's fun, and he gets to touch Dean's butt with enthusiasm. "Oh, Dean. This, I can do."

Dean breathed thickly, "Do the bad boy thing. You did earlier. It was kinda hot."

Castiel kissed Dean's chest, "With pleasure. You've been quite bad lately. And all bad boys deserve a little punishment."

Dean started to laugh, grinning. "What did I do?"

Castiel spanked him a third time, crawling up the bed and kissing him deeply, "You stole an angel from Heaven. That's at least a misdemeanor."

Dean gasped, "Oh, shit. I'm in trouble."

"Yes." Castiel kissed him again, knowing Dean likes it rougher, he grabbed him harder. "You're in big trouble. Come here."

Dean opened up underneath him, and Castiel thrust his sweatpants hard against Dean's wet cock. They kissed passionately. Castiel gripped Dean's legs, pulling them apart as he pushed. His nails dug into Dean's thighs. They shoved into each other, a hypnotic rhythm of pushing and pulling as Castiel pinned Dean to the bed. Dean let out a low gasp, arching his back and swearing. Castiel asked, "Is this alright? I like this angle." Dean moaned and nodded. The angel answered him with a hard slap to his ass, just letting nonsense come out of his mouth at this point. He could feel Dean shake and quiver under his body. Dean was nodding. He was moaning, panting, humping, sweating. Cas could tear this beautiful man apart all day. He had no idea. No clue that he could make Dean Winchester beg like this. 

Castiel watched that pretty face, his hand pushing it up so he could see more of that beauty. He rubbed his thumb across Dean's soft lips, as he lay naked under Castiel's pounding hips. Castiel started calling him a bad boy. Dean seemed to like it a lot. But he was being such a good boy for Castiel right now. The best boy. The most handsome. The strongest. The smartest. The fastest. The hardest. The sexiest. The sexiest human ever created. Castiel loved him. And he was definitely gonna cum. Right now. In a pair of borrowed sweatpants.

The angel buried his face in Dean's neck, pinning the human down and climaxing against his lover's cock. Dean pulled his hair and Cas's eyes rolled back, pushing him harder and harder into the bed, breathing into his neck, "I love you. I love you so much. You're the love of my life. You're perfect. You're the most beautiful thing. I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Dean patted his back, kissing the top of his head softly. He rubbed calming motions while Cas finished on top of him. His fingers soothed and pushed and massaged Cas's back. Rocking out the last few shocks, with his angel Dean started felt himself getting close. He could feel the warm mess in Cas's sweatpants. Dean whispered, "Almost there."

Cas kissed Dean's neck, panting out, "Wait."

He shuffled down to Dean's hips, kissing his way back down. He placed Dean's legs on his shoulders, looked up at him, and confessed. "I like doing this now." 

Dean's head fell back against the pillow, pumping a fist in the air, "Yes!"


End file.
